


Liquid Gold

by strangeangels



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, No specific alternate universe just one where they're fucking in a shitty apartment, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, is 'tenderly goofy' a tag? its very that, poppers, this is a birthday gift actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeangels/pseuds/strangeangels
Summary: 'Got a head rush, in her pocket, two rubbers two lubes, and a silver rocket'AKAKevin and Jacob engage in light recreational drug use and bang tenderly
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts).



> This is for my dear, darling friend Jackson who turns nineteen today because nothing says "happy birthday, I love you like a brother" quite like pornography!
> 
> There are probably a bunch of grammatical errors in this but that's totally Jackson's fault for letting me forget his birthday so I had to write this last minute!!! This is the shortest thing I've ever written and also my first foray into total porn without plot for many years AND my first every TBZ fic so if it sucks... let's blame it on that!  
> I feel somewhat obligated to say use drugs at your own discretion and please fuck responsibly. ~~But also poppers are a sexy fun time~~
> 
> Title is a brand of poppers in the UK, quote in the summary is from a Placebo song

Glowing afternoon light shines through the curtains, swaying with the breeze from the open window and into the bedroom. The air hangs warm even with the breeze cutting through it and the smell of sex has begun to settle.

Unscrewing the cap of the small bottle, Kevin closes one nostril before holding the rim to his nose and inhaling deeply. He switches sides, repeats and then lets the sensation roll over his body as he feels himself relax. Screwing the cap back on, he sets the bottle on the floor next to the mattress and lays back, lightheaded and warm all over. Jacob is already sucking his cock, plush, wet lips sliding slowly up and down the shaft while he opens him up with two lube slick fingers. Kevin runs a hand through Jacob’s hair, tugging gently, as he comes up for air.

“Ready yet, babe?” he says with a grin. Kevin snorts, it’s pretty clear from the needy rolling of his hips onto Jacob’s fingers just how ready he is. Kevin hums in confirmation and watches heavy-eyed as Jacob rolls on a condom and slicks himself up.

“Fuck,” Kevin breathes out as Jacob’s fat cock pushes in steadily, the stretch satisfying as he eases into Kevin’s pliant body. His hands dance up and down Jacob’s sides and back, skimming up to his shoulders then all the way down to his thighs, trying to pull him as close as physically possible.

Jacob huffs a laugh through his nose and kisses Kevin deep, tongue licking into his mouth as he begins to leisurely roll his hips. Nothing beats the feeling of fucking on poppers.

Kevin can’t stop hold back his sounds, all his mewls and moans, grinding against Jacob as they move together. Usually he’d be begging Jacob to go faster but right now he’s just content to be filled and fucked open, the tingling he always feels when Jacob’s on him or in him amplified by the poppers. He loves it. Loves the head-rush and the way it makes him hazy, soft, Jacob could do anything he wanted to him right now and he’d thank him.

The mattress shifts slightly with every thrust, hitting the wall with a shuffle and a thud. It makes much less sound than a bed frame though; they’d had one of those once but it was long since broken and discarded. Kevin feels his face heat up at the memory of how they broke it... though that could just be the poppers.

Outside on the street below the traffic rushes by, the sounds always too loud when their window is open; Jacob laughs and rests his forehead in the crook of Kevin’s neck.

“What’s- fuck- what’s so funny?”

“You’re so loud,” he giggles, lifting his head to look Kevin in the eyes as he fake moans back to him. Kevin wants to remind Jacob that he’s usually begging Kevin to be as loud as possible but he can’t find it in him to actually be mad right now.

“Oh, fuck you!” Kevin laughs, swatting at Jacob’s arms until he finds himself pinned to the mattress by the wrists, Jacob’s lips moving against his and his tongue in his mouth.

Jacob is fucking him in steady, deep thrusts, grazing over spot that makes Kevin writhe; everything feels just on the edge of too much.

“‘M close,” Kevin says against Jacob’s lips, embarrassed. He was already so worked up from Jacob’s mouth and fingers before that he knows he won’t be able to hold back his building orgasm much longer.

“Already?” Jacob laughs. His smile is so smug and irritating Kevin has to kiss it away.

“Roll over,” Jacob says as he pulls out, ignoring Kevin’s needy whine. Kevin rolls onto his stomach, pillowing his head in his arms and humming contentedly as Jacob runs his hands up and down his thighs. He reaches for the bottle again, taking another hit before passing it back over his shoulder to Jacob. He hears an inhale, then another and the bed shifts a little as Jacob sets it down, letting out a giggling moan as he once again positions himself between Kevin’s thighs.

Jacob smacks his ass once and laughs when he yelps and bats a hand backwards blindly. He murmurs a “fucker” that only makes Jacob giggle more.

When he pushes back in his thrusts are harder but not faster and Kevin groans with every thrust, toes curling. Jacob’s lips cover his neck and shoulders with frantic kisses and bites as he hits Kevin’s prostate again and again and again.

“Oh, fuck, Jacob,” Kevin’s cries are fucked out of him as his hands grip the sheets, fingernails raking over them. Keening something close to Jacob’s name he comes, hips bucking between Jacob’s cock and the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck, Jacob, Jakey, oh fuck,” he babbles as Jacob finally speeds up, slamming his hips into Kevin’s so hard he’s pushed up the bed. With a final groan into Kevin’s neck Jacob comes, hips twitching against Kevin’s ass as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Their breath is ragged as they lay there, Jacob resting against his back, still pressing kisses into his shoulder. As they come down from their highs Jacob pulls out gingerly, tying the condom and tossing it in the direction of the trash can to pick up later. He flops down on his side, pulling Kevin with him and trapping him in his arms. The breeze rolls in through the window, cooling their sweat soaked skin.

“That was nice,” Jacob says sweetly, kissing the back of Kevin’s neck. “I hope our neighbours aren’t home.”

“Shut up,” Kevin snorts, Jacob’s laughter floating in his ears as he drifts into a half sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson I hope you liked this buddy!! I am endlessly proud of you and grateful to have you in my life and sorry that I'm emotionally incapable of saying this stuff unless it's in the end notes of my own erotica! 
> 
> To everyone else thank you for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you liked it comments/kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
